User blog:KG82/Welcome to....*drum roll* The Me talking to myself Blog!
corwd goes wild* Aaaaaahhhhh K-G K-G k-G! Thank you...thank you so much everyone! SO last we left off I was stuck outside in the cold....here we go. I started knocking the door....oh wait no one is there. okay *thinking to self* what would I do if I was stuck outside in the cold bymyself.... oh bad senerio. I got it! I would go to walmart and work there for the rest of my life! So then I would get money AND not have to go on a 8 mile bike to get there for groceries! WHat a smart plan! *I go to walmart and enter* but oh wait you have to register online and look at me....my phone is inside me house. Well I guess its time for a new phone anyway. I buy the cheapest phone because I still need to live off something while I wait. SO I register and buy some things....how am I going to sleep when its a "24/7 store" *facepalm* should've chose something better. WHat if im asleep and someone finds me snorin' away trying to keep warm....heh that'd be a fun story to tell me mom. I gether my things then just sit there at the pharmacy bench just watching people pass by when one of the clerks came and asked me if I needed help. Well mentally I thought YES HALP MEH A NEED TO GET INTO MY HOUSE but then they be like "WHeres your parents or is that REaLLY your house you not trying to bust into someones house are you?" SO I just said no I'm just waiting for someone. And that someone had to take a frickin' long time to tell me either "yes" or No. After some time it felt like days rather than 2 hours I fell asleep....on the bench.....in public. 2 things I hate doing in public is eating in public and having people just watch me eat or people watching me sleep. I had a nightmare too. I was in the world of miraculouses (People may know if they watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) And I got akumatized and fell of a tower but then a monster came and ate me so then I woke up. "Ma'am are you okay?" I glance up to see some guy standing infront of me "Uh yeah?" I sat up and made room for him to sit down then he started singing with headphones in and I almost burt out laughing so I got up and left then I rode random bikes I found a frisbee and started throwing it around but then a walmart employee came up and caught it. That was when I had to leave so I went to shoe carnival but then relized what if people with athletes foot put on those shoes then I piut on those shoes so I ran out and made my way to Macy's I wandered around pretending to look at clothes (I don't exactly love shopping) BA-Da-da-da-da (mc donalds theme tune thing whatever its called) Oh a message! Oh shoot its my mom.... And that will be the end for now. I can continue some other time but yeah I just HAD to finish that one portion of "Me talking to myself" Category:Blog posts